


tryin' not to think about you

by harperuth



Series: i met you in the summer [13]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Breeding, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Praise Kink, References to Knotting, sometimes the praise kink is just being forced to give praise under your heat protocols!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperuth/pseuds/harperuth
Summary: Deathsaurus rolled his optics and tried not to grit his denta against the tide of desire that threatened to hit him at just thethoughtof Tarn. Fucking disgusting. “I didn’t want to imprint on him. I was angling for you.”“Am I meant to be flattered?” Dom’s voice was dry, cube half empty.“Shut the fuck up.” Deathsaurus grumbled.
Relationships: Deathsaurus/Dominus Ambus, Deathsaurus/Tarn (Transformers), Dominus Ambus/Tarn
Series: i met you in the summer [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828810
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	tryin' not to think about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Decepticonsensual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/gifts).



> right. well. hm. so i can only write this pairing in primacy apparently, and this idea for this particular prompt jumped up and bit me and wouldn't let me go so. we'll say it's a creative interpretation. welcome to primacy dominus, he's just as terrible as tarn but in different ways. i love him immeasurably. you can thank james and kit for encouraging this mess as well.
> 
> a note on the miscommunication and dubious consent tags: dominus talks a big game but has no idea that deathsaurus is asking him to actually legitimately sire. he, despite also being a beastformer, has no idea that this is what heat means. it's fine. he will eventually love his monster daughter.
> 
> for the prompts 'heat and praise kink' with tarn/deathsaurus
> 
> title is from 'bad liar' by selena gomez

Deathsaurus arched his back as Tarn managed a particularly decent twist of his hips. He didn’t know if Tarn was getting lessons somewhere, but Deathsaurus was finding himself unusually into the getting spiked portion of their evening. Tarn ground his hips against Deathsaurus’s, catching his node _quite_ nicely.

“Oh fuck.” Deathsaurus opened his optics, blinking down at where they were connected. “I can’t— fuck —believe I’m saying this, but— ah —gonna overload.”

Tarn didn’t answer, hitching Deathsaurus’s knee around his hip and grinding even deeper. There was something familiar in the motion; it was just at the edge of Deathsaurus’s processor when he tipped over into overload. It wasn’t particularly strong, but it was pretty good for having come from Tarn.

Deathsaurus blinked back to awareness, valve still clutching around Tarn’s pressurized spike. Tarn gazed down at him from behind that creepy as fuck mask, optics burning with unspent charge. “Good?”

“Yeah.” Deathsaurus ran a quick system’s check, but everything came back good. Well, his internal temp was high, but— “You did so good.”

Tarn stared at him. Deathsaurus blinked back. His hips tried to hitch up again, but Tarn pulled back and out. “The frag?”

Deathsaurus stopped himself from reaching for Tarn, pulling him back into his valve. He ran a more comprehensive check to his systems. Tarn was probably frowning behind the mask; Deathsaurus could hear it when he grumbled, “Why isn’t your spike out?”

Deathsaurus’s processor connected it just before the check came back. 

Tarn probably didn’t appreciate the kick to the chest, but in Deathsaurus’s defense: he panicked.

\- - -

The Ambus Mansion still didn’t have security, which was stupid.

Deathsaurus had told him a million times that it was stupid, but the most Dom had acknowledged it was a blearly look around his bedroom and the offer of, “The windows have locks.”

Deathsaurus hated him. He didn’t know why he fucked him, let alone...well, _this_.

He jimmied the lock on one of Dom’s windows and slid into the room, shutting the window again before turning around. Dom smiled at him inanely over the rim of _yet another_ cube. Deathsaurus didn’t know where he was the keeping the fucking things, because it was clear he hadn’t moved from the spot he was in, owing to the recharging racer draped over eighty-five percent of his frame.

“Dez,” Dom said, voice warm and polite like they had just run into each other on the street. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Deathsaurus raised an optical ridge at him, tilting his head to see around Dom’s bent knee. “Is that Blurr? _The_ Blurr?”

“Hm?” Dominus blinked and looked down at his bedmate like he’d just realized he was there. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

Deathsaurus didn’t know whether to laugh or yell. He settled on, “He just as fast in the berth?”

Dom’s smile was incredibly satisfied. “Yes, yes he is. Fast and intense and good for several rounds.”

“Bully for you.” Deathsaurus heaved a sigh and sat down on the floor, back up against the stretch of wall under the window. He didn’t like leaving a shadow in the open like that. “We’ve got a problem.”

“Oh?” Dom took another sip from his cube. Deathsaurus’s enhanced chemoreceptors picked up the engex from across the room. “I seem to be doing just fine.”

Deathsaurus pointed at him. “I don’t need any of your shit tonight. This is partly your fault.”

“Do tell.” Dominus drawled, draining the cube and producing another one from...somewhere.

Deathsaurus hated him. “I’m in heat.”

Dom blinked at him. “I don’t know what that means.”

“Don’t be a fucking asshole, I can smell you, you know.”

“Careful there, Dez.” Dom’s gaze sharpened and cut to Blurr. 

“Whatever, he’s dead to the world.” Deathsaurus had more enhanced than just his chemoreceptors. “In any case...you know how this—” He gestured a hand between the two of them. “—isn’t exactly exclusive?”

Dom looked at Blurr again more pointedly. “I had an inkling, yes.”

“I imprinted on someone else.”

“Then I wish you the best of times with them.”

Deathsaurus rolled his optics and tried not to grit his denta against the tide of desire that threatened to hit him at just the _thought_ of Tarn. Fucking disgusting. “I didn’t want to imprint on him. I was angling for _you_.”

“Am I meant to be flattered?” Dom’s voice was dry, cube half empty.

“Shut the fuck up.” Deathsaurus grumbled. “I didn’t— It wasn’t— Fuck. I don’t get heats very often anymore and I just wanted...well, you know.”

“Of course.” Dominus nodded slowly and Deathsaurus deflated a little bit, fight or fuck tension leaving his frame. Dom’s digits trailed across Blurr’s helm carefully. “Even so, I’m not sure how that helps the imprint.”

“Yeah, well…” Deathsaurus watched the slow slide of Dom’s digits, something like heat licking his circuits. “I’ve got a stupid idea.”

\- - -

Deathsaurus wasn’t sure he’d get any answer, so he made Dom ping Tarn’s door. Tarn opened the door with a growled, “— _really_ not in the mood for this Dominus.”

Deathsaurus ignored the rush of charge through his frame to raise an optical ridge. “Do you two...know each other?”

“Oh. Hello Tarn.” Dom turned back to look up at Deathsaurus. “You’re seeing Tarn?”

“What the frag are you doing back here?” Tarn was absolutely sulking. Deathsaurus’s heat protocols jumped up and urged him to soothe and fix. He denied them.

“Just let us in,” Deathsaurus sighed, nudging Dominus forward. “I’ll explain.”

Tarn looked at him for a long klik, then at Dom. He backed up. “Frag. Fine.”

Dom brushed past Tarn and went right for the kitchenette area. Deathsaurus didn’t have to watch him to know he was mixing up a new cube. “You’re not drinking that while you fuck me.”

Dom made a noise that sounded like agreement, but Deathsaurus had learned from experience wasn’t actually anything. He turned back to Tarn. “You’re not letting him drink that or anything else while he fucks me.”

“Did you come to my place to frag someone else?” Tarn’s optics kept darting back and forth between the two of them. “Someone else that I’m already fragging?”

“In my defense, I didn’t know you were also fucking him too.” Deathsaurus frowned. “Actually, wait, how the fuck do you know Dom?”

“How do _you_ know Dominus?” Tarn muttered.

“Mutual acquaintance.” A _vast_ oversimplification, but Deathsaurus’s protocols were starting to get more insistent and he didn’t have time for the full story.

Tarn grunted and looked at the floor. “He came to my group.”

“Fucked up.” Deathsaurus grinned. Tarn rolled his optics. Dom wandered back over to the two of them and patted Tarn’s hip.

“It’s been too long.” He took a sip from his new cube. “Or hasn’t it? I admit, I’m not precisely sure of the current date.”

Deathsaurus was rapidly questioning every decision that led him here, but unfortunately, he didn’t have a lot of options. He clapped his servos together. “So. Heat.”

\- - - 

“This is moronic,” Tarn muttered, dropping a servo to Dom’s waist, settling him a little easier on his thighs.

“I’ll knot you when we’re done.” Dom patted idly at his digits. Tarn settled, mollified to a disturbing degree. Deathsaurus had decided he hated the two of them knowing each other.

“Count yourself lucky I’m old enough to only have mild heats.” Deathsaurus shifted on the bed until his wings weren’t pinching the berth coverings between their plates. 

“I don’t understand why I can’t just frag you the once and be done with it.” Tarn was still a little mutinous apparently.

“No.” Deathsaurus _really_ didn’t want Tarn spawn in his chamber. He never had and never would. Dom spawn wasn’t that much more desirable, but of his current options. Well. The important thing was that it would be his own sparkling more than anyone else’s. “Let’s just do this.”

Dom leaned forward and braced his servos on Deathsaurus’s hips, letting Tarn push him forward. The protocols that he’d been holding back sprang to the front of his processing queue and Deathsaurus finally let them enact fully at the feeling of a spike in him. His fans kicked on and he sighed. “So good, such a good sire.”

Tarn rolled his optics and grabbed Deathsaurus’s reaching servo, lacing their digits together. His other was busy holding Dom in place while he rolled his hips in mock action. Deathsaurus let his optics unfocus. Dom wasn’t Tarn sized, but it was enough that he could fool his protocols into thinking Tarn had a couple digits in him, what with his servo where it actually was.

What he couldn’t do was make his protocols _shut the fuck up_.

“Fill me up, breed me good, fuck me like a good sire.”

Some part of Deathsaurus’s processor was appalled that he was directing this babble to _Tarn_ , of all fucking mechs, but the rest of it was much more interested in the spike moving deftly in his valve. Yeah, Dom wasn’t Tarn sized, but he made up for it in moves.

He also made up for it in not saying anything stupid about the stupid shit Deathsaurus was saying, which was good. His spike glided nicely over Deathsaurus’s internal nodes, stimulating them instead of stretching and pressing them uncomfortably around. Deathsaurus let his helm drop back and pulled Tarn in closer. “Love your spike, fucks me so good.”

Tarn huffed a put upon noise, squeezing his servo. Deathsaurus let his vocalizer do what it wanted and tracked the progression of his protocols. He’d been in threesomes before, great ones, and this? Was weird and kind of uncomfortable and the sooner it was done the better.

He poked one of the protocols to the front of the queue and executed it. His valve relaxed, and even if he couldn’t feel it, the iris at the base of his gestation chamber opened. “Now, now, do it now, fill me up, breed me.”

Dominus huffed a small noise, but complied, pressing close to Deathsaurus’s array and overloading. Deathsaurus’s frame relaxed as the heat protocols started their wind down process. “Yes, yes, good. Such a good sire, Tarn.”

“I’m never doing this again,” Tarn said, untangling their digits.

\- - -

Deathsaurus online fully a little while later, once his protocols had completely wrapped up. They had tucked themselves away again with a happy purr, intentionally satisfied for the first time in his life. He stretched a little, uncomfortable where his frame had autonomically curled up to keep the transfluid in his chamber until the iris shut again.

Movement to his side jostled him and he let his helm fall to watch Dom fucking Tarn within an inch of his life. Tarn’s mask was askew, a corner of his mouth visible and optics completely hidden. Dom’s general air of disinterest had melted away, a sharpness in his focus now as each thrust forward punched a groan out of Tarn.

“That’s it,” Dom muttered, “Just like that.”

Dom pressed close suddenly, hips circling in a filthy grind that Deathsaurus recognized. Something around his spark contracted as Tarn let out a strangled whine. That was the knot, then. Dominus hitched one of Tarn’s knees up around his hip, continuing to grind forward while his knot expanded.

Deathsaurus was still laughing when Tarn shot transfluid up his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> it is important to me that you all know that tarn got all his good sex moves from dominus, and dominus got them all from rewind. the circle of light.
> 
> from my summer heat bingo prompts on twitter [@robopunkcfb](https://twitter.com/robopunkcfb) (now closed!)


End file.
